


廚房事故

by April0367



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April0367/pseuds/April0367
Summary: 那些曾發生在廚房的事
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	廚房事故

**Author's Note:**

> 冏叔部分參考超正的聖誕節特集。  
> 他們屬於DC，OOC屬於我。

0.  
｢知道嗎﹖我原本以為OA員工餐就已經夠地獄了。｣  
｢或者仰望星空，沒別的意思。｣  
｢你們還年輕，你不懂。｣  
他們的面前是一片焦黑的流理臺。

1.  
綠燈俠們的想像力豐富，然而過度充沛的創造力似乎也賦予他們製造麻煩的無窮潛力。  
綜上所述，他們在廚房裡想必也會造成巨大的麻煩。  
不不，這兩件事情不能相提並論，愛作死的個性和求生慾望兩者是可兼容的，至少在給自己煮頓吃的總沒問題，或乾脆偷懶點叫外送，也是不錯的選擇。  
這麼看起來他們好像也不會發生任何炸廚房的經典橋段，但別忘記，只要人數一多，必有那個帶風向的小黑羊，帶領大家前往深不可測的調理罐，把自己醃漬成焦黑麻辣的小羊肋排。

閃電俠們是聯盟裡公認的理工直男，儘管他們需要補充大量能量來使自己不致於只剩下具骨架，也很少人見過他們進廚房自己動手下廚。  
畢竟無論多努力，自己做出的高熱量食品永遠比不過巷口那家速食店的招牌漢堡，吃的時候會滿手流油的那種。  
而且自己動手效率也太低了，不是速度問題，而是某些更奇葩的原因，例如那條因高速摩擦生熱而在進鍋前就化為黑炭的魚。  
所以他們好像也不會造成任何的廚房慘案，如果一代沒有那麼慈祥寬容，二代沒有那麼富有實驗精神，三代沒有那顆作死的心，以及有人能拉住橫衝直撞的脈衝，那麼以上敘述便真可能成真。

克拉克肯特在一個民風純樸的小鎮中長大，作為一個普通男孩，他會在假日時回去幫瑪莎收玉米，吃完飯後自動自發收拾碗筷，洗碗並擦乾拿進烘碗機。  
但他也不只擅長這個，蘋果派可是他的拿手甜點，吃過的都說好。一般的家常菜餚雖不一定說得上是色香味俱全，但也是有滋有味。  
那他應該也不是那個廚房毀滅者，如果他沒有在嘗試用超能力作菜的過程中不小心沒控制好力氣，或角度沒算對。  
他家角落還放著那個破掉的鍋子，超市打折買的，他總覺得有朝一日能把它修好繼續用。

目前聯盟裡還沒有人見過蝙蝠俠進廚房，頂多到一旁的咖啡機飲用某種沒人願意稱其為咖啡的糨糊。但是真奇怪，明明蝙蝠俠才是最需要正常飲食的普通人類，總不可能只依靠萬能腰帶裡的營養棒吧？還有那種可能會被閃電俠順走的小點心，反正他也順走過閃電俠的甜甜圈。有時超人也會拿著一盤蘋果派進去蝙蝠俠的個人休息室，再拿著一個空盤子出來，理直氣壯的投餵和被投餵。  
但仍有英勇無畏的小尖兵們試圖將無所不能的蝙蝠俠推入廚房，也不知道是什麼給他們的勇氣。  
路過的夜翼露出了悲憫但幸災樂禍的神色。

2.  
事情起源於一盤無法辨識的......糯米糰？馬鈴薯泥？還是豬肉腸﹖  
總之，是不該出現在瞭望塔冰箱的東西。它安靜的躺在第二層，彷彿是一盤能食用的物品。它的底部貼了一張螢光綠小紙條，用笑到扭曲的字跡寫到﹕｢好東西呢，要和好朋友分享，今天加菜，特別來給各位嚐嚐，經我一試，當真美味二字都不足以形容。｣  
尾巴還加了一個欠扁的微笑表情，兇手呼之欲出，一定是那群綠色螢火蟲。  
第一發現者超人其實有點小興奮，他早就想測試自己的鋼鐵之胃了，正好對燈俠們的員工餐早有耳聞，雖然被形容得有多驚天地泣鬼神，但這看起來就像是普通的團狀食品，切成小塊後應該和薯泥口感差不多。  
他轉身拿了叉子，在他試圖將其分成小塊時，發出了很不妙的金屬撞擊聲。這大概就是燈俠們討厭他們的員工餐的原因吧？這也難怪。但這對超人而言不成問題，他用了被他遺忘很久的熱視線瞪向那塊不明物體。  
然後被反射到牆上的熱視線嚇了一跳，回過神時只剩下冒著煙的小洞和他相看兩不厭。這可糟糕了，他只好先處理那個小洞，但也已經無法將那團不明物體視作食物了。  
他充滿敬畏地看著它，或許是他的烹調方式錯誤，加熱後應該會好得多。超人先試探性的微波了兩分鐘，看起來這方法有效，叉子已經能插入表層了，於是他又多微波了三分鐘。  
然後眼睜睜的看著那玩意由淡紫轉為深灰色，看起來更像水泥了。  
超人已經從之前的躍躍欲試轉為半信半疑，懷疑自己為什麼要拿出這糰物質，更懷疑自己拿出它的目的，他明明沒有自虐傾向，為什麼要挑戰自己的生理底線。他插起了一口，放入自己的嘴裡，隨後被其破壞性的味道害死了無數味蕾。  
那不是酸甜苦辣鹹混合在一塊的奇特體驗，而是另一種難吃。平淡如水的味道，每一口都在挑戰牙齒和舌頭及飽受折磨的口腔。  
他簡直就像在嚼白開水，他有點想把這東西吐出來，但就在這時，他看到了出現在門口的蝙蝠俠。  
超人決定死也要吞下去，然後露出招牌微笑：｢B，你要試試看嗎？我剛試過，不錯吃。｣  
蝙蝠俠用早已洞察一切的表情看著超人，並叮嚀他慢慢吃，好好享用。

3.  
｢沃利？｣  
｢早啊迪克，任務結束啦？｣  
｢對......但，我就問一句。｣  
｢嗯？｣  
｢你現在是想幹嘛？｣夜翼站在泰坦廚房門口摸不著頭腦的問。在微波爐前，沃利正拿著幾盤鮮美可口的三文魚壽司。  
｢微波啊，｣沃利說，他邊說邊把那些生魚片放進微波爐中，按下按鈕，發出了逼逼的聲音，｢巴特說他等下要來找我，而他一直都很討厭生魚片，但我午餐都已經買好了也不能改啦，所以把魚用熟就可以了吧？｣夜翼原本想說這樣最好用的熟，但他想到了更重要的問題。  
｢我記得你們閃電家族明明都很團結友善互助合作？｣難道互相謀殺對方不僅僅是他自己家裡的特產了嗎？  
｢哈？這兩件事有什麼關聯？｣沃利看起來是真的不明白對方的意思，｢雖然這小鬼很煩，但姑且也算是我後輩，幫忙加熱幾秒不為過吧？｣  
微波爐亮著溫暖的燈光，開始轉動著即將毀滅的三文魚壽司。  
夜翼不知道該說什麼了，或許他可以當作無事發生然後悄悄離開？但這太不厚道了，他想。不過閃電家族說不定有特殊的胃部構造，對於熱醋飯和半生不熟的熱生魚片不會產生任何不良反應。  
於是他決定去拿包麥片，坐在一旁等著看好戲。

巴特風一般的掃過那些加熱過的壽司，隨後頓了幾秒----正常人的幾秒，然後眼神空洞的掛在沃利身上吸鼻子，哭唧唧的問對方為什麼這麼恨他。  
｢你殺了我的消化系統！｣  
｢哈啊？｣  
夜翼看著沃利正常地吃下那些加熱後的生魚壽司，才明白是誰有特異功能。

4.  
｢好吧大蝙蝠，你說你不能碰瓦斯爐否則會有很嚴重的後果，雖然我認為你只是在自謙，而我必須說我也不是很擅長這個，但至少一起做不會糟到哪去吧？｣巴里微笑著說，指著食譜裡看起來最簡單的一道菜。  
｢......我來切片，它說要切多大塊？｣蝙蝠俠對自己的情況聊若指掌，盡可能地離開瓦斯爐。  
｢嗯......五公分，每塊切成五公分長。｣  
然後蝙蝠俠從萬能腰帶裡掏出了捲尺。更詭異的是他們沒覺得哪裡不對。

｢那我去熱鍋，我看看......少許油，少許是多少？等等，要先開火......小火，小火是多小？｣  
｢小火的定義是未延伸至鍋外的藍色火焰。｣  
｢但中火也是。那我就保持它在......呃，中火邊緣？｣  
蝙蝠俠切完了第一塊完美的五公分。

到了加油的時候了，巴里想了想，拿出了量筒，盛了十毫米，倒在鍋子中央，出現了一個飽滿的圓，然後用鍋鏟把它由內而外塗抹出一個個同心圓。  
蝙蝠俠切完了第二塊完美的五公分，可謂是精雕細琢。

巴里決定把油鍋放在一邊，先去洗菜。這工作其實挺簡單的，他想，然後一不小心把一把菜磨得只剩菜梗。他對著蝙蝠俠不贊同的表情訕笑著，把菜梗折成幾段放入鍋中。  
蝙蝠俠切完了第三塊完美的五公分，還剩兩塊，他想。

｢一邊翻炒再一邊加入少許鹽巴？少許的定義是用大拇指頂住第一指節的位置，約為 1/8 處。1/8處？蝙蝠你還有鐵尺嗎？它也沒說厚度多少啊......｣  
蝙蝠俠掏出了一支鐵尺遞給他。  
順帶一提，他切完了完美的第四塊和第五塊，切好後把它們丟入鍋中，發出了滋滋的聲響。

｢少許的厚度到底是多少？｣  
｢嗯，一層吧，｣蝙蝠俠頓了頓，｢還是兩層好了，一層太難定義了。｣  
｢的確。那是要如何排列的兩層？交錯還是垂直？｣  
｢我從未思考過這個問題，誤差的範圍應該是......｣  
路過的海王不明所以，抓起了一搓鹽巴就撒入鍋中。  
｢少許不就一搓麼，加個鹽巴都能磨磨唧唧。｣然後拎著酒瓶翻著白眼瀟灑離場。

｢厲害。｣巴里發出了驚嘆，這個人居然這麼快就解決了這個難題。  
｢的確。你有聞到一股燒焦味嗎？｣  
｢好像有耶......啊。｣

｢......上面部分應該還能吃。｣他們看著漆黑的鍋底相對無言。

5.  
｢我就知道沒有人會記得幫我帶咖啡，一次都沒有，不過沒關係，我他媽早習慣了......借過下，我自己去用。｣被一幫塑料同事搞得心煩意亂的約翰說，他有點壓力過大導致精神錯亂。  
哈爾和蓋看著他離去的背影，思考著咖啡因是否會影響一個人的思維模式。  
｢其實我有幫他帶，他有發現嗎？｣蓋晃了晃手中的杯子。  
｢應該沒有。順便說句，我不確定那是否可稱得上是咖啡。｣哈爾回道，畢竟那杯液體的濃稠度有些奇怪。  
｢跟你那條沒好過的胳膊說去吧，這就是咖啡，C、O、F、F、E、E。｣  
｢用不著你來教我拼音，一句話，敢不敢喝？｣哈爾突然想起以前在哪看到這種液體，而蓋絕對不知道它是從何而來。  
｢喝！｣蓋一仰頭就灌了半杯，砸了砸嘴，抬頭卻看到憋笑憋得快斷氣的哈爾。  
蓋發現了事情不對，機智如他，一反手就把剩下半杯灌給對方。

｢我蠻佩服你們能在不開火的情況下毀了那扇無辜的冰箱門，｣約翰乾巴巴的說，｢知道這會計入戰損裡嗎？｣  
｢破罐破摔了唄......誰偷渡的鯡魚罐頭！｣

6.  
聯盟裡突然有了很多玉米。這裡的很多指的是非常多，塞滿了一個儲藏室的很多。據說是生產過剩，善良正直的藍大個不忍心看著它們在田地裡變得稀爛，於是自願把它們帶了回來，還可以順便推銷玉米的美味。  
第一天，他做了玉米蛋和玉米濃湯。  
神奇女俠吃得很開心，她說這是道很美味的菜餚，超人聽到了也很高興。  
第二天，是香氣撲鼻的玉米粥和玉米炒火腿。  
蝙蝠俠喝了一碗，沒說什麼。  
第三天，是涼拌玉米加上玉米蘿蔔湯。  
火星獵人有些疑惑，他以前沒有見過這樣的地球料理，超人解釋說這是他自創的。  
第四天，他試做了玉米布丁和拔絲玉米，成果不錯。  
閃電俠們用填鴨式吃法補充了能量。  
第五天，他做了玉米醬，可以用玉米蘸著吃。  
綠燈俠們一臉蒙逼，哈爾對超人說他很有當綠燈俠的潛力，這應該是在誇他意志力堅定吧。  
第六天，勾芡玉米粒和玉米餅乾的效果看起來很棒。  
沙贊尷尬地笑著，吃了一些小餅乾，但還是沒敢碰勾芡玉米。  
第七天，他決定試試糖醋玉米。  
鋼骨在看到超人拿的那盤食物時，下定決心要訓練自己的表情管理。  
第八天，在他想要嘗試碳烤玉米時，被面有菜色的聯盟眾人攔下，威脅他說如果再拿出任何一道玉米創意料理就要退出聯盟。  
嗯？誰說他們絕情？他們可是吃了幾十餐的玉米啊！  
那邊那個海王，對就是他別懷疑，換身衣服再過來。

7.  
神奇女俠在大家印象中總是樂於嘗試每種冰淇淋，在不同的季節和不同的時間毫不間斷。她可以在大家被凍得縮手縮腳的時候，優游自在的嚼著那幾球冰淇淋；她也可以在大家驚懼的目光中，面不改色地吃下超人特製玉米冰淇淋（內含果粒，生熟未定），並真心誠意地誇讚對方的高超手藝。  
但沒有人會在神奇女俠和火星獵人都在廚房時進去加入他們的爭執﹣﹣關於世界上最美味的食物，他們都對此抱有強大執念。

但如果他們停下爭吵呢？那就會誕生另一種美味點心，美味的奧利奧冰淇淋。

｢我想把奧利奧掰成小塊後加入牛奶冰淇淋攪和均勻，再冷凍個幾小時就可以了。｣火星獵人一邊攪拌一邊說。  
｢聽來正好，｣女俠高興地說，｢不過你是如何想到這等絕妙的主意呢？｣  
｢我其實不介意任何形式的奧利奧，它還是一樣的美味。｣  
｢對奧利奧來說的確如此。｣女俠想了想，覺得冰淇淋的口味多少會影響她的喜好，而她最喜歡的是草莓口味的冰淇淋。

｢這是天賜！｣  
｢沒錯，｣火星獵人低笑著，｢我一直都喜歡著它帶給我的溫暖感受。｣  
｢心靈的溫暖？｣  
｢心靈的、異域的、賓至如歸的，都可以用來形容它。｣他想起了那個溫暖的聖誕夜，那不是他第一次在名為地球的行星上度過這個人類文明的節日，不過不是像往常一般孤身一人。他在克拉克家感受到了家的溫暖，他想起了他永存回憶的家人，並在那天吃到了難以忘懷的小餅乾。  
｢看來這對你意義重大，｣女俠說，｢冰淇淋也能讓我感受到溫暖。｣  
｢那太好了。｣  
｢不過我吃過了這麼多種冰淇淋，總覺得都少一味。｣

8.  
｢西蒙、傑西卡，你們現在感覺怎麼樣？｣凱爾問道。他們剛結束了軍團任務，現在正在瞭望塔廚房裡打算填飽自己的胃。凱爾作為在死線邊緣反覆試探的漫畫家，三餐通常結束在外賣或根本忘記吃，很少自己下廚。對自己的廚藝有自知的他，卻發現同伴的狀態看起來都不怎樣。  
｢我？就是剛和外星海膽互毆還被集火的感覺。講真，為什麼只針對我？｣  
｢別想多了西蒙，說不定他就只看到了你，｣傑西卡說，｢你是要開火嗎凱爾？我們可以做小薄餅！｣  
｢我是可以把麵糊弄好。雷納你會煎薄餅嗎？很簡單的。｣西蒙說，他已經在準備用具了。  
｢我想我可以試試。｣凱爾說，他突然多了一種沒來由的信心。

｢呃，西蒙？我覺得凱爾的表情很不妙，就像是屠宰場老闆那樣。｣  
｢或瘋狂科學家。｣  
｢你覺得......怎麼樣？｣  
｢他是個想像力豐富的開開心心漫畫家，｣西蒙吞了吞口水，｢讓他拿個三分鐘鍋鏟就好。｣

一分鐘後他們就把凱爾拉離平底鍋，留下那塊疑似是自由女神像的黑色物體。

9.  
早餐是一天之中最重要的一餐，它能提供人們所需得營養和活力來源，讓人有精神面對接下來的一天。  
但矛盾的是，強壯的超級英雄們就沒有一次正常的吃完一整份早餐。像是現在，比利連忙將那盤煎蛋撥去另一張桌子，大喊一聲沙贊後和對面的超人一起從那扇被魔法師轟碎的玻璃窗飛出。超人的魔抗真的很低，但只要能靠近那個魔法師，便可以用物理方式打敗他。  
不過以上都不是重點，重點是反派最後放出的那個咒語，和那個跳著舞的煎蛋。

比利最後還是沒能吃完他的早餐，他們把那個開始唱歌的煎蛋拿到了瞭望塔化驗。  
然後毫不意外，這個魔法感染了廚房裡無辜的食物們。

哈爾活動了下筋骨，想起了冰箱裡放著奧利的辣醬，他有了個危險的想法，想將其用來替換每一種紅色醬料，讓大家體會到這疼痛美學。他踏入了廚房，迎面而來的是一群火辣的小紅人，一起圍著他跳森巴。哈爾不得不承認，他見過無數大場面，但像這樣的還真是沒見過，他退了幾步，正好撞上後方的綠箭俠。  
｢喲，我說你家辣醬成精了你信嗎？｣  
綠箭俠當然不信，他兩小時前才吃過，當時還是如同往常的辛辣風味。於是他脫掉了破損的手套，捧起了一隻小紅人細細打量，真的看到了辣椒碎末，並在十秒鐘後有了一雙刺痛的手。

女俠在吃冰淇淋時突然聽到了一個聲音從碗中傳來，哼著不成調的小曲兒。她鎮定地看著跳著舞的草莓冰淇淋，決定在融化前好好地欣賞他們的舞蹈。等到他們停下時已經是奶昔的樣子了，但還在唱歌。戴安娜端起碗喝完，覺得還是很甜，果粒也還在。

超人上次吃了一口的外星員工餐拍著手唱著OA之歌，現在可以確認這的確是食物了。  
火星獵人的奧利奧一個一個從包裝袋裡滾出來，一蹦一跳的把自己摔碎。  
閃電俠的零食櫃和休息室是重災區，一打開門就看到成千上萬的薯片衝破包裝說哈囉。  
鋼骨對著吐司機裡傳出的歌聲深感崩潰，他真的不記得他有改裝過它。  
沒有人敢問海王他的魚會不會說話。沒有人。

在一片混亂中，蝙蝠俠內心毫無波動的撥打了黑暗正義聯盟的電話，直到他懷裡的小甜餅齊聲唱起了歡樂頌。  
｢等一下，｣扎塔娜說，｢不知為何，我們這裡也有類似情況。｣  
背景音是康斯坦丁嘴裡的全年齡口香糖要他戒菸的喊聲。

10.  
｢藍大個，好奇心會殺死貓，｣夜翼誠懇的說，｢別再問布魯斯是不是真的會炸廚房了，別再問了。｣  
迪克目送著失望的捲毛都塌了的超人飄走，實在不理解為什麼每個人都對這件事這麼好奇。

迪克記得在他還是羅賓時，夜巡過後總是會感到飢餓，大概是因為他還在長個子吧。通常布魯斯和他會在夜巡途中買些垃圾食物打打牙祭，而他堅信阿福會對此睜隻眼閉隻眼，因為有時迪克會忘了擦嘴巴。  
但那是個奇妙的夜晚，奇妙到他們忘記順路去趟速食店，放棄了這個大好機會。在回去的路上他的肚子咕嚕直叫，他覺得好餓，但應該忍忍就過去了。不過布魯斯卻叫他好好洗個澡然後到餐桌坐好，明明阿福已經睡了，難道布魯斯要自己做飯？他很期待，用自己最快速的方式洗了澡，不過當他踏出浴室來到飯廳，布魯斯卻叫他再洗一次。  
迪克聞著空氣中的燒焦味若有所思，他當晚洗了三次澡，才等到了沒有異味的空氣。  
那晚的宵夜是類似麵條餅的東西，賣像還好說，但味道是真的難說。

當他成為夜翼後就不太回蝙蝠洞了，畢竟他也有了自己的城市要守護。但布魯德海文和哥譚也就幾小時的車程，只要他願意，他就能再次體會到阿福的手藝，看到那個被無數次摧殘過的廚房。

**Author's Note:**

> 有誰能告訴我這tag要怎麼打嗎?  
> 日常疑惑。


End file.
